User talk:2Anthony4
Hi everybody ! This is my talk page so if you want to ask me any questions or talk to me about something then here's the place to do it. If you want to see my user page again then click here. If I haven't replied within a week then you should probably go the other admin here, Leoandpiper. Its quite likely that I won't be able to spend as much time on this wiki anymore as I'm an admin on the greys anatomy wiki now and even if I haven't been on a wiki for months, I'll still answer quwestions if anyone leaves them for me on my page. Template Ya! No problem! I'l do it right away! I'll use the list on your user page and if you want to change it afterwards that's fine! 15:16, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks !!! - 15:18, 14 September 2008 (UTC) It's done! Hope you like it! 15:35, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Admin Hi. You guys are doing a nice job on Charmed. However we need to see you guys make/customize a welcome template and welcome all the other contributors on the wiki; there are quite a few of them in recent hanges. And because there are so many contributors to the wiki, it would be good if you would make a post in the community portal or the forum about becoming administrators, and give people a chance to comment on it. I can help you set up a site notice to attract people's attention. -- Wendy (talk) 17:39, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :Hi again -- you and Leoandpiper should be all set as admins! -- Wendy (talk) 04:58, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Dog I redirected to the familar page as a) its the only thing I could think of to redirect the page to, since I couldn't delete it (something I requested be done on the problems list) and b) a familiar is an enchanted animal who helps and guides witches new to the craft and are specially attuned to the seasons and moon phaese. When Prue was a dog she effectively was that hence she was for a short time their familiar as well as Kit. Anywho, could you please delete the page (since we all know what a dog is) ? Wiccid 22:08, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Fine, but although you put it onthe problem list and nohing was done, you should have just gone to Leoandpiper and requested it to be deleted. - 18:59, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Optical Thermodynamics Sorry, I was actually about to write a reply saying how someone on the history page said optical thermodynamics is the power to control and create/dminish heat with the eyes, then I realised something: That's really not what that power is about. Optical Thermodynamics is exactly what Cyclops from the X-men series has the power to do and in hindsight what exactly what Lydia could do. I now see you're point however I now thnk that optical thermodynamics should not be deleted (my bad) and believe it should have an accurate description written (which I'd be more than happy to add) like any other power. Also, I realised too that in no part of the episode "The Eyes Have It" does it say that the Evil eye blesses one with the power of optical theormodynamics. They only say that it augments powers and protects the Nicolis (presumably through this. So really they should be separate artciles I think. Do you see what I mean? Wiccid 20:23, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Of course, you can go ahead and do it :) - 21:20, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Fave character My favourite character is obviously Paige. Heya, who's your favourite character? User: Paige Matthews Piper and Prue !!! :) - Powers Section : Ever since I've started here I've been trying to add as much as possible and I'm so happy that you like it. As for your changes, go right ahead! I'm all for making this wikia absolutely amazing and useful to all Charmed fans out there. Thank you for your suggestions!!! Nicknameguy 01:46, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Charmed Spells I'm trying to complete Charmed spells tommorow with all spells of Charmed. Charmed spells also has spells from Demons so it aren't only the spells from the Book. I will make clear though which are from the book and which aren't. The link to my YouTube channel is not to get more visiters, it is just for people who wanna see or hear the spells so I suggest for the link to stay there. I hope that this is not a problem and that my edits on that page are not get undone again. The spells are not copied from a site but come directly from the scripts, the pages of the book and the dvd's. This way the spells are correct, not like the demonsjumble who doesn't research wheter the spells are typed correct and have the correct words. TheCharmedFreak | talk | contributions 23:08, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Hi ! You may notice by looking at the history we didn't remove the info. It was merely put to the bottom of the page under external links, just like it is under other pages. Don't worry, the links still going to be there. - 13:50, 30 October 2008 (UTC) I take it you know the dilemma about the spell section of this wikia and I'm looking for some advice for further edits. I was hoping you could help explain why spells can't have articles that are solely about them however keeping the compiled list as well. I love this site and want to make it as much of a complete "encyclopedia" as I can by adding as much information about the spell (including picture if possible). Like I said, I'm just looking for some advice on how to keep spirits up on this site and add the information I find. Thank you! Nicknameguy 09:18, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Sure, well, I feel it just keeps it tidier having them one 1 page but I can see where your coming from. Also, there is no need to think that because these are my views you have to go by them, because admins shouldn't use their power to settle debates. If you're really not sure whether to procede, I'd suggest you make a forum and ask the community (just create the page Forum:Spells and place your opinions there. 19:01, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Awesome, yea well I wasn't sure if there would be an issue with making new articles and then having to maybe delete them? Idk, just was looking for some suggestions. The forum idea is pretty cool....I never thought about that! Thanks! :) Nicknameguy 02:59, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Paige Paige's page is so bad! It needs a lot of work! -- 19:33, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Do you want any help ? If not then I can do Phoebe's... - 19:35, 30 October 2008 (UTC) No, it's OK but it's annoying me! -- 19:36, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Alright, I love that flippin message box ! 19:38, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Sidebar Hi -- the problem was all of the extra number signs (#). Those function in the menu to make it a link to the main page. I took all of them out except "Active Admins" and "Featured Users" since I wasn't sure where those two things should link. -- Wendy (talk) 23:59, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Great, thanks ! - 19:11, 2 November 2008 (UTC) by the way I seen u were doing spells here is a link to a new page i found with a great selection of spells on it. http://www.thecharmedhalliwells.com/bos.html[[User:ShadowofGod|killamunk4life@hotmail.com]] 22:12, 7 December 2008 (UTC)thnks That great ! Thanks ! - 16:51, 10 December 2008 (UTC) User Page I understand where you're coming from about the copying things from other users issue, but I didn't copy anything from Leoandpiper's page. All you have to do to create a gallery is type the word "gallery" and then put in a bunch of images. I might have used an idea from Leoandpiper's page, but I changed the number of pictures, the pictures themselves, and the whole theme of the gallery. The case with my "Favorite Characters" section is different because I created that whole table myself and it was copied directly from my page. Only the explanations and most of the pictures were changed. Cole is the Best 21:27, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Ok I see that.... but isn't there a way to create a box like that but for a user? Now mine and my sisters userpage's look stupid. Can u help?Darknesslover5000 22:12, 24 December 2008 (UTC) *Ok Why can't i get notable powers to show up. Thx BTW,Darknesslover5000 19:13, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Em.. I'm not sure exactly why notable powers isn't showing up. I think you should ask Leoandpiper as hes better than me at all the technical kid of things on the wiki. P.S. Sorry about the late reply. - 21:20, 29 December 2008 (UTC) thx thank you. did u fix my sisters?--Darknesslover5000 19:28, 15 January 2009 (UTC) thx again thank uDarknesslover5000 01:34, 16 January 2009 (UTC)-- thx again thank uDarknesslover5000 01:34, 16 January 2009 (UTC)-- help I need your help with the charmed fan fiction wiki. it seems to be new so can u make character box templates for it and stuff. here's a link:http://charmedfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Charmed_Fan_Fiction_Wiki:Community_Portal Darknesslover5000 02:02, 16 January 2009 (UTC)-- Just copy and paste the info from Template:Infobox charmed character, and can I ask, what exactly is that wiki and if its just for fan fiction it seems to me it would make more sense to have User:Blah/Episode name ... - 21:06, 16 January 2009 (UTC) thanks thank u for the vote of confidence. how would i go about becoming an admin. killamunk4life@hotmail.com 20:40, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Well, Leoanpiper is most likely taking some vacation time so unless he remains inactive for over a month or so, I wouldn't worry about needing an admin until then. If he does remain inactive for over a month though then please contact me and I can tell you how, :D - 20:17, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Question Just wanted to let you know of a question to be found here. felinoel ~ (Talk) 13:30, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Okey doke! Answered :D 21:18, 4 February 2009 (UTC) New admins Hi -- I'm glad you are appointing new admins since you can't be around as much. However there's like 6-7 users on that page you linked. Could you please recommend 2 of them? Thanks! -- Wendy (talk) 14:50, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Ok, they're all set up. I also had you made bureaucrat, which means in future you can promote other users yourself using the tool under Special Pages. Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 15:12, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Ask User:Thailog on Grey's Anatomy; he has b'cat there and can promote you. -- Wendy (talk) 15:26, 21 February 2009 (UTC) chris page Hey i never deleted tkorbing from chris's page i deleted all the other powers whitelighters have that he never exhibited. User:ShadowofGod Eh.. what??2Anthony4 19:19, 18 March 2009 (UTC) New Welcome Template Heya, I know we only have one template (and thats graet and all) but although I like Piper that one isn't really appealing to me so I decded to make a new one (just for kicks): I was wondering if ou thought it would be OK that if, in the event that I decide to welcome a new user to the wiki like Leoandpiper does, I could se this one instead, just cause I find it more aesthetically pleasing. I figured we have mroe than one skin why not more than one template? Please post back ASAP to tell me your thoughts (there' salso a yellow border/text one as well)Wiccid 20:03, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Well, I like it put I don't really think Prue should be there (even though I love her). Leoandpiper's reasoning for having Piper was because technically, she is the main character, although I always wanted something more neutral like the book of shadow, all 4 girls or the triquetra, thats just my opinion though. You might want to ask on the talk page though to see what a community as a whole thinks.2Anthony4 20:12, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Wikia welcome O h thanks for the update. I tried to work this ages ago but I couldn;t get the hand of it. So do I just add a template for whatever to the page called MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user and it'll work?Wiccid 17:12, 26 April 2009 (UTC)